


Air Catcher

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, im always emotional!, im trendy, josh is paralyzed, joshler - Freeform, tyler still loves him, vent fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: Josh is paralyzed from the waist down and thinks he isn't good enough for Tyler anymore.Aka the one where I had a random ass idea at 1 am with emotions running wild.





	Air Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to 'To Build A Home' by The Cinematic Orchestra while reading to make it more emotional.

The wheelchair beside of the bed was a painful reminder of unfortunate events that unfolded in the months before.

The yelling was the worst part, the tears falling like rain, the thundering voices, and emotions running wild. 

Tyler stood in the corner of the room with his eyes bloodshot and fresh tears dropping frequently, snot running from his nose as he wiped it on the back of his hand, lungs slightly malfunctioning as it grew hard to breathe. 

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," Tyler yelled as his hand fumbled for the door handle, just caressing the cool brass.

"Too bad you fucking can't!," Josh fired back as his faded red hair laid messily atop of his head, eyes wild and dangerous. 

He looked fierce in that moment, but he was terrified and weak. 

Tyler knew he couldn't leave, he physically couldn't, not even after all the name calling and harsh words.

The young brunet fell to his knees and his lungs continued to constrict and he fought to breathe, his voice was barely above a whisper. 

"I can't stop unloving you, Josh, not for a second, not for a wheelchair, not for anything... you're my better half and I fucking need you because the mere thought of losing you is already fucking destroying me and I can't fucking breathe," Tyler wheezed as he placed his head between his knees and rocked gently.

Josh's heart grew heavier and suddenly he was crying, he wanted so badly to get up and hold Tyler in his arms and apologize but he was fucking paralyzed from the waist down and he couldn't move. 

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Can you come here?"

Tyler sniffled as he shakily climbed to his feet and managed to climb on the bed with Josh, arms immediately wrapping around Josh's body. 

Josh hugged the boy back as tight as he could before Tyler crawled into his lap, plump thighs bracketing his waist.

"I love you. Please. I love you," Tyler sniffled as Josh slowly wiped at the tears. 

"Why do you love me, Tyler? I'm broken. We'll never be able to do anything together anymore. If you love me please don't stay out of pity. Make yourself happy baby boy. Find someone who can still carry you on their back when you're tired of walking, someone who carries you to bed every night when you fall asleep on the couch, find someone who's not me."

Tyler laughed.

His head was flung backwards and the cheery sound escaped his cherry red lips and his eyes remained shut. 

"Don't you get it? I love you because you're Joshua Dun. Your laugh is still my favorite fucking sound, your eyes are still the prettiest shade of hazel, your smile is still the lighthouse that brings me home in the darkest of nights. Joshua, you're not broken, you're my home. I don't care if you can't carry me anymore, I just want you to keep loving me."

Tears fell from Josh's eyes as he looked up at Tyler with a small smile, "I could never stop loving you, baby boy."

Tyler smiled as he rested his palms on the man's chest and kissed him gently, a smile breaking them apart.

"Good."

Tyler moved his head down and left light kisses to Josh's neck and jawline as he nipped and left little red marks in his trail.

"Tyler," Josh breathed out a warning as Tyler kept going until he was kissing Josh's collarbones and stopping once he pulled back to look into the man's eyes. 

"Please?"

Josh simply looked at him in bewilderment, "Tyler I physically can't."

"Yes you can, please."

Tyler sounded so desperate as he pleaded, eyes wide as he looked at Josh.

He doesn't know why, but the look in Tyler's eyes made him nod his head yes, smiling back reassuringly.

Tyler was gentle as he undressed them, connecting their lips as he rocked his hips back and forth.

The room was filled with pants and whimpers as the two moved in sync, bodies responding to every touch. 

With a final sigh of Josh's name, Tyler laid beside of the man with heavy eyes and faint smile. 

"That was..."

"Love."

Tyler smiled as he let the word fall from his mouth.

"That was sharing soul and love."

Josh nodded his head and cried as Tyler slowly crawled closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"You're still enough, you'll always be enough. We're perfect together, and we can still do anything we put our minds to. Our love is so damn strong, Joshua."

Josh nodded as the weight lying on his shoulders slowly started to fade away, his heart clinging to every ounce of hope Tyler was offering. 

"We built this home and I plan on living in it forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't like the smut in this at all, (even though it's extremely vague) I just feel like it shouldn't be there. 
> 
> Love is not always sex, and I feel like I convey that message to often. Sex is perfectly fine when consented, but please don't feel obligated to engage because you love someone. You can love someone just as strongly without engaging in sex.


End file.
